


It Could Be Meaningful

by Awesome_Sauce432



Series: Beaujester Week 2019 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Battle Couple, Beau Is A Slightly Awkward Disaster, Beaujester Week 2019, F/F, First Kiss, Here We Go Babey, I Like Kissing, Kissing To Deliver Healing, Look I Am A Simple Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_Sauce432/pseuds/Awesome_Sauce432
Summary: Thanks to some irritatingly powerful magic, Beau and Jester have found themselves separated from the rest of the Nein in a forest supposedly filled with dangers. Good thing they've got each other to help them get through it.(Beaujester Week Day 1: First Kiss and Battle Couple)





	It Could Be Meaningful

There were some moments that Beau really hated magic. Right now was one of those moments.

“Can you see them?” Jester’s voice called out from the bottom of the tree that Beau had climbed up.

Frowning, Beau gave another look across the skyline, perched on a thin branch near the very top of the tree. The sun was quickly approaching the horizon, but she saw nothing but trees. After a few more moments of searching, she dropped back down to the ground with a scowl on her face.

“Nothing. Not even some smoke. Either Caleb fell into a cave or something, or we got sent too far away to see anything.”

Jester was hugging herself when Beau dropped down, her lips pursed and her foot tapping the ground. “When I messaged him he didn’t say anything about not being able to shoot something into the sky…”

“Then we must be really far away. Or he’s really far away.” Beau ran a hand through her hair. “Either way, I’ve got no idea where the others are. Can you message anyone else?”

“I can… but then I won’t have high enough magic left to dimension door us towards them.”

Great. Just wonderful. The two women glanced around the forest for a while, as if something might have changed in the ten minutes since some asshole wizard had managed to teleport them out here. Usually, it wouldn’t be a problem, but this particular forest was, according to the locals, filled with gnolls, ogres and wolves and other things that would probably like to kill them. It was also apparently _far_ larger than originally anticipated.

Of course, assuming they were even still _in_ the same forest as they’d been in when they fought that stupid wizard.

“What about locate object?” Beau asked, looking up through the verdant canopy at the sky, which was becoming tinged with pinks and oranges of sunset.

“I already tried with Caleb and Caduceus…” Jester’s voice trailed off, and she winced, while Beau tried to remember how many spells she’d seen Jester cast in the fight before they’d gotten whisked to wherever they were now. Too many. Better she save whatever she had left than waste it on the _hope_ any of the others were still in range.

“Right. Guess we better… pick a direction and start walking.” She said.

Jester brightened up a little, making a show of picking a random direction and declaring it to be the best one, setting off with a spring in her step. Beau jogged to catch up to her, keeping a lookout for any danger as they began making their way through the forest.

It would be fine, Beau was sure. They’d walk around until they found somewhere to shelter for the night, Jester would be able to send more messages in the morning, they’d be able to work out where everyone is, and then they’d figure out how to get back to each other.

They just had to survive a maybe-monster-infested forest until they did.

As if she had called it upon themselves, Beau heard a dull, faint thud from somewhere to her right, followed by a few more. She tensed up and stopped in her tracks, Jester instinctively freezing next to her, both of them looking in the direction the sound, squinting through the branches.

For a few moments, silence reigned.

Another set of thuds, more noticeable now that Beau was listening out to them. Heavy, and slow. Far too close for comfort.

“We need to-” Whatever else Beau was going to say was lost in an instant when all of her instincts suddenly screamed for her to duck. She did, grabbing Jester by the arm and pulling her down with her, a javelin whistling over right where they had been standing, where it probably would have skewered them both had they stayed still.

Jester couldn’t help a surprised yelp, clapping her hand over her mouth.

The footsteps were quicker now, still approaching. They didn’t need to be told twice, scrambling back to their feet and taking off in the opposite direction, Beau holding on tight to Jester’s hand. The last thing they needed was to get any further separated.

Unfortunately, whatever was chasing them was faster. Beau could hear the footsteps — about two sets if she was hearing correctly — pounding closer and closer with every passing second.

Another javelin flew past them, burying itself into a tree trunk just in front of them.

Jester stiffened for a second, Beau’s momentum carrying them forward so quickly they stumbled, buckling to their knees and scrambling to get back up, both of them cursing three ways to the next week.

They were down for a barely a few seconds, but even that small delay was enough for their enemies to catch up, two hulking ogres breaking into view, massive splintering greatclubs gripped in their hands and sneers crossing their faces.

“Dimension door?” Beau asked, Jester nodding with wide, fearful eyes before opening her mouth to say the spell.

At the same moment, one of the ogres picked up a fallen tree trunk that lay on the ground, chucking it directly at them, the other lumbering forward with greatclub raised.

Beau dove out of the way, rolling to a stop and seeing Jester now a good fifteen feet away from her, having jumped in the opposite direction to avoid the trunk, which splintered on the ground where they had been.

Fuck. _Shit_. She caught Jester’s eye from between the trees, a split second before they knew a fight would really be upon them. Her eyebrows knitted together with determination, her hands already reaching for her holy symbol.

If they weren’t able to stick together long enough for a Dimension Door, then they’d just have to do this the old-fashioned way.

Luckily for them, they were surrounded by trees. Trees which gave Beau an excellent vantage point to run up and jump off of in order to kick an ogre in its stupid face. Multiple times.

For about thirty seconds, it all went remarkably well. The trees also gave them a fair amount of cover, the ogres having to duck and squeeze their way through to try and get to them. Jester managed a lucky guiding bolt, nailing one of the ogres directly in the eyes and sending it crashing to the forest floor.

Seeing its brethren fallen, the ogre Beau had been fighting promptly lost its shit. The only warning Beau got was a low, guttural _roar_ before a greatclub slammed into her stomach.

All the breath was knocked out of her lungs, a sharp cracking sound filling her ears as she went sprawling onto the ground, distantly hearing a shocked cry from Jester somewhere behind her.

“Beau!” Jester’s dress rustled as she sat down next to her, Beau grimacing and wheezing as she pulled herself up to her knees.

“I’m good-I’m good-” She huffed, holding one arm over her stomach.

Jester opened her mouth to say something, cradling one hand and holding her holy symbol in the other.

But then the ogre roared again, far too close for comfort.

“Shit-” Jester glared at the ogre, her eyes flickering back to Beau before she seemed to make a snap decision in her mind, and all of a sudden, her lips were pressed up against Beau’s, a burst of warmth and healing magic flowing into her.

The kiss lasted for a second and then Jester was gone again, holding her injured hand to her chest and running past her, a sacred rush of flames descending upon the ogre.

What…?

Beau sat there stunned for a few moments, focused entirely on the quickly fading sensation of Jester’s kiss, the last lingering remnants of her magic leaving a soft glow in their wake that soon faded too.

Then the ogre took a swing at Jester, the tiefling just narrowly managing to jump out of the way, and the world came crashing back around her again. She darted to her feet, curling her hands into fists again before racing back into the fray, even if a part of her was still stuck on what had just happened, stuttering like a broken record.

With the two of them together, they made short work of the remaining ogre, only waiting a moment to catch their breath before they ran deeper into the forest. The sun was truly setting now, but it wasn’t long before they found a cave — okay, more like a crack in the side of a hill, but it provided some cover — that they huddled into, not wanting to take their chances resting out in the open.

The adrenaline faded away and no matter how hard she tried, Beau’s thoughts kept drifting back to the kiss. Did it count as a kiss? It had been so quick, such a split-second moment, could it really be called a kiss? Jester had kissed her before, on the forehead or even on the cheek a few times, but never on the lips.

Even though the fight was over, Beau’s heart was still racing. Her stomach seemed to be tying itself in knots, her breaths short. Or maybe that was because of the cracked ribs.

“Are you okay?” Jester’s voice cut into her thoughts and she tilted her head towards her. “Your hands are shaking.”

“What?” Beau looked down to see her hands _were_ vibrating, not too much but enough to be noticeable, and she promptly willed them to stop. “Oh.” Gods, she still sounded flustered, her cheeks heating up.

She looked back at Jester, whose expression was somewhere between expectant and absolutely bewildered. For a few moments, they just looked at each other, cheeks a few shades redder or purpler than they usually were, fingers twitching towards each other.

Gods, what if she was waiting for Beau to say something? What if she had already forgotten about it? It probably didn’t mean anything, she’d just been trying to give Beau some quick healing, one of her hands had been full and it looked like the other had been hurt and-

“Oh, your hand, is it alright?” Beau spoke quickly, grateful for any distraction.

A flicker of something crossed Jester’s face but quickly disappeared, the hand she’d been cradling before still curled up against her chest. “Um, it’s fine. Nothing a good nights sleep won’t fix.”

Beau shuffled a little closer, thankful they’d taken the time to create a small campfire, trying not to look Jester directly in the eye lest she absolutely lose her mind. “Are you sure? I’ve-I’ve sprained and broken wrists before, they hurt a lot if you don’t take care of them properly.”

“If you say so.” Jester chuckled lightly even though she hadn’t really said anything funny, lowering her hand and allowing Beau to take a look.

A few seconds glance told Beau that it was definitely sprained, at the very least. They were both silent while Beau took care of it, but she could feel Jester’s eyes on her, while her traitorous mind continued to replay those tiny few seconds, picking it apart until she almost felt like she was actually seeing it happen over and over again.

“You- uh, out of healing spells?”

“Yeah. I used my last one on you.” They were both now pointedly avoiding eye contact, even as they sat so close their legs and sides were pressed against each other.

“Right. That was…” _What was she saying what was she saying oh gods_ “That was nice.” _What the fuccckkkkk_?

For a second there was dead silence. “Oh.” Jester sounded surprised. Not just surprised, pleasantly surprised. “Nice?”

Abort. Abort. Abort! “Yeah. Unexpected… but nice.”

Nice? Was that really the only word she could come up with?

“I mean-uh, it was pretty heat of the moment-” Beau’s mind was spiralling, trying to land on the right words to say and just ending up flailing hopelessly, her tongue moving without her brain really able to catch up. The only consolation was that Jester seemed equally as lost.

“Oh yeah, totally.”

“It was a tense situation, really quick, your hands were full. Not too meaningful, right?” Oh, _gods_.

“Right.”

Beau chanced a look at Jester, only to accidentally make eye contact, quickly breaking it off to stare directly at the opposite side of the cave instead. They lapsed into an awkward silence.

It was probably a good thing that her body was already stiff, because when Jester’s hand slowly, hesitantly found its way over to Beau’s, fingers carefully tucking themselves around hers, she couldn’t tense up any further than she already was.

When she spoke, Jester’s voice was barely above a whisper. “It… it could be meaningful.”

Beau’s heart skipped a beat.

She swallowed, before clearing her throat. “Yeah?”

Slowly, ever so painfully slowly, Beau turned her head to face Jester. This time, she didn’t break the eye contact.

“Can… can I kiss you properly this time?”

Beau didn’t answer. She just nodded, closed her eyes, and leaned in.

**Author's Note:**

> why yes i HAVE done the 'kissing to give a healing spell' trope before BUT that was a CLASS SWAP SO ITS DIFFERENT fite me im a simple girl i see wlw i have them kiss in as MANY WAYS AS POSSIBLE 
> 
> ANYWAY AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HERE WE GO FOLKS thanks to the beauty of TIMEZONES it is now the 25th of July for me (6:30am to be exact i have uni i have to do this early) which means JEAU WEEK AHHHHHHHHHHHH LETS GO 
> 
> Despite this being the prompt for the first day, it's actually the one i completed last. Funky times. Anyway, have fun.


End file.
